Letters Home
by DiaRose
Summary: Letters Hermione and her parents may have sent to eachother over the course of her Hogwarts career. Might be some RHr later. Please R


_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I love you both SO much! I wish you could see it here, it really is magnificent! Everywhere you look there's something been done by magic! There are ghosts all over the place! There's this one named Sir Nicholas, he can take his head halfway off! And the meals, they appear on the table out of thin air! The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore is a very peculiar man, but he seems very kind, and everyone has the most respect for him, except for some of the very rude Slytherins. Slytherin is the house where all the rotten ones go. There's this one girl named Pansy Parkinson, oh, I can't stand her! She's really rude, and she's always making fun of all the girls in our year, besides the ones in Slytherin, sometimes I just want to hex her!_

_Oh, by the way, my house is Gryffindor! Do you remember me saying I wanted to be in Gryffindor? Well I am! Our head of house, that's the teacher that's in charge of us, Professor McGonagall, she's wonderful! She teaches us transfiguration, so we can turn things into other things, and she says I'm extremely gifted at it! I've already won seventy points for my house altogether, of course a lot of people have lost most of them, but still, I won them! That means I'm doing really well, they take points away when you misbehave. So far I'm doing well in all of my classes, I like most of the teachers except for Professor Snape, the Potions Master, but only the Slytherins like him._

_No, I haven't made any friends yet, but there are a lot of kids in my house that I think are very nice. There's a boy named Neville who's very sweet. He's not very good at magic, and the things he says about his grandmother, she's just awful to him, but he's very nice. There's also this girl named Parvati, she's kind of nice, but she's friends with Lavender, and I'm not really sure how I feel about her. Oh, and do you remember me telling you about Harry Potter? The young boy who survived an attack by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Yes, he's here! He's the same year as me, and in Gryffindor, too! He's wonderful; his friend Ron is kind of disgusting, though. And so is Ron's pet rat, ugh!_

_I could go on for pages and pages! There's SO much to tell! I'll send you another letter once I get the chance. I know it's not for a few weeks, but in case I don't get to write, Happy Halloween!_

_With Love,_

_Hermione xo_

**To our dearest Hermione,**

**We were so glad to hear you're having a good time at school. We love you, too. It sounds incredible, Hermione, and congratulations on getting into the house you wanted. It sounds like you're doing well, to say the least, and we're very proud of you for doing your best in your schoolwork. **

**Sounds like you've met many wonderful children, we hope to be introduced to them sometime. Keep up the good work. It's terribly hard for us to have you gone so long. We hope you'll be coming home for Christmas, but that's a long way away. **

**As for your father and I, we're spending all of our time missing you terribly. Your books seem so lonely without you, and it's so quiet here without you turning their pages.**

**It's a beautiful owl you sent. It terrified us, though, showing up at the window. I guess birds delivering mail is just something we'll have to get used to, with you meeting so many little friends. You'll want to stay in touch with that Neville boy, and Harry Potter, won't you? You spoke most fondly of them in your letter. And don't call Ron disgusting, Hermione, that's not nice.**

**If that Pansy Parkinson girl is mean to you, just walk away. Violence is not the answer, I don't know how tolerant they are in that school, but if I hear about you cursing anyone you will be in big trouble. But I'd think if you were going around casting spells on people you wouldn't have won all these "points" so congratulations on that.**

**We've sent you some vegetables, hope you enjoy them. I don't know if they have sweets at school, but don't you eat too much sugar in our absence. Remember, we're dentists, we will find out.**

**We love you very much. Infinite kisses and hugs, Hermione. Be good.**

**XOXOXO,**

**Mum and Dad.**


End file.
